Possessed Death
by Bridges06Students
Summary: by capeloa. First time fanfiction by a member of the LHS Bridges sumemr program. No matter how tired he was he had to watch the fire. It was a must.


**Lord of the Flies: **Possessed Death

_**The following is a work of fan fiction, incorporating characters or situations created William Golding. This work is not presented for profit, nor may it be redistributed without consent of the author. I do not claim ownership or profit from these characters or situations, and use them under the fair-use rights provisions of copyright law. **_

The flames were burning and the heat of ashes fluttering burned Ralph's eyes, making them cry. Ralph didn't care all he was thinking about was that he had to watch the fire. No matter how tired he was he had to watch the fire. It was a must. Especially, after they had been robbed by Jack and his hunters. Ralph had never thought Jack was capable of stealing the only tool they had to survive. The tribe had named Ralph chief and they had agreed that the fire was the only survival tool they had, their only chance to be rescued.

"Why would he put us in this situation," Ralph thought out loud.

"They're savages, they don't know any better," Piggy responded behind him.

"I can't take it anymore!" Ralph screamed Piggy, confused sat next to Ralph.

"What do you mean?"

"It's been days, weeks even, and still Jack hasn't realized that we need him."

"You actually think that Jack is going to come back?"

"I just don't see why it had to end up this way."

Ralph found himself sounding like Sam and Eric, like a little kid begging for candy.

"This island is driving us all crazy," Piggy continued. "It's the way of the island."

"What do you mean by, it's the way of the island?"

"This island has a curse, a type of evil scenery and feeling."

"You're crazy Piggy."

"Listen Ralph, it's as if it's possessed by an evil spirit or something. Didn't you see the way the hunters were acting, like savages?"

"Now you sound like the one who's possessed."

"I'm serious Ralph, it's not normal, it's demonic." Piggy's voice was getting louder and he was struggling with his breathing. He felt his face become hot and sweat began to slide down his cheeks.

"Piggy, get a hold of yourself or you'll HAVE an asthma attack."

"Sucks to my asthma."

They found themselves switching each others personalities. They had no idea that somehow they were being controlled too. The next morning they found that the fire had kept burning all night.

"How could've it still been burning?" Piggy asked.

"I'm not sure," Ralph responded "I guess Sam and Eric could've been keeping it burning."

"I dunno, it seems pretty creepy to me. I mean we were the only ones here, right?" Piggy's voice had a nervous and confused tone.

They found themselves staring at the fire with vexed eyes. Feeling cold and wet all down their spines. Suddenly, Ralph realized that there was no sign of Sam and Eric. Horrid thoughts and images flashed into his head. Ideas of what Jack and his hunters would do to two little twin boys. They made Ralph jump up and stand up quickly in search of the two boys.

"Where are Sam and Eric," Ralph asked.

"How should I know," Piggy responded. "Either way they shouldn't be too far. They never leave without us, we would have noticed if something had gone wrong anyway."

"I guess you're right," Ralph continued. Yet, a deep feeling of doubt came over Ralph while he walked towards Sam and Eric's shelter. He walked looking down at the ground like he always did when he walked uphill. His pace was steady, calm, and relaxed. A feeling of anxiety flushed his body bringing his heart to his throat in a slow motion, choking him little by little. His pace became faster and faster he didn't notice until he began panting that he was running. Passing trees and tripping over the trees roots. Once he arrived at the top he noticed that the shelter was abandoned. Ralph noticed that the shelter had been broken into. He could feel the struggle that had been brought to the twin boys. The scent of sweat and blood brushed against Ralph's nose. He was confused and scared for Sam and Eric.

"How could I have missed this?" Ralph asked himself. "I was awake, Piggy and I were awake."

Ralph turned away from the shelter feeling a sense that someone was around. At once he felt a hard stinging hit. Someone had knocked him on the side of his head. He lay unconscious on the ground. Two feet stood to the side of Ralph. It was Jack. He had all of this planned. It was a trap.

"You see Piggy," Jack asked, "I can get away with anything and now, poor little Ralph is asleep. Too bad, the next time he wakes up will be his last."

"Why are you doing this Jack?" Piggy asked in a high pitched voice, "we could work together; we can find a way out of this island and be rescued."

"Don't you get it?" Jack began. "We will never be rescued. We are going to die here." Jack turned and looked at Piggy being held by two of Jack's hunters. He gives Piggy a discerned and sad look; his expression began to change into a grin. It scared Piggy and it gave Jack a dark black image.

"But I don't want to die with no accomplishments, do I?" Jack questioned. "Of course not. So, why don't I finish the one thing I've been dying to get over with?" Jack reached down towards Ralph and began to poke and pretend as if he was stabbing Ralph with a stick. Piggy not knowing what to do began to kick and scream.

"Ralph! Ralph! Wake up, Ralph! They're going to kill you! Wake up, wake up, Ralph! Ralph, you're our only hope!"

"Your only hope?" Jack asked in an interested tone, "What am I? Aren't I the one who brought meat to my tribe, who has become an idol to these children?"

"You're useless," Piggy screeched. "You've done nothing; you're going to kill us all."

Jack didn't want to hear what Piggy had to say and ordered his hunters to take him to Castle Rock. Jack turned around and knelt next to Ralph.

"You've embarrassed and disrespected me for the last time," Jack whispered to Ralph's weakened body. Jack wrapped his hands around Ralph's fore arms and began to drag him, heading for Castle Rock. Once jack arrived with Ralph dragging behind him he settled him down next to the Big Rock where his tribe awaited him on the other side. He climbed the rock and stood in front of the people as a great leader would when he was about to make an important speech. The crowd cheered at the sight of their chief. Jack looked at every face of his audience and at the sight of Sam, Eric and now, Piggy tied together sitting on the ground. He effortlessly flashed them a smile of approval. Jack motioned his hunters to make them stand. They stood up reluctantly giving Jack a glare that made him feel naked. Emotions of guilt and dishonesty punched Jack in the stomach continuously. He felt hot and he could feel his blood flow up to his cheeks. Butterflies began to dance in his stomach; it was a battle of mixed emotions going on in his mind and body.

"I can't do this," he told himself. He turned away from the sight of his tribe cheering and looked down at Ralph's defenseless body. He noted that Ralph had his spear with him. It was slid behind him.

"Why didn't he use it?" Jack questioned himself. "Why? He knew I was right behind him. He saw me and yet he didn't try anything. Why?"

Ralph's body began to move. Ralph was beginning to wake up. Quickly, Jack took Ralph's spear and waited for him to turn around. The tribe began to yell out his name. He had almost forgotten that he was still in front of his people. Instead of turning around he stood up straight and began to position himself in a manner that would be easier for him to take Ralph away forever.

The voices of the tribe, the sounds of the waves of the ocean, and the rush of the wind began to make Jack crazy. The noises were too much. He couldn't concentrate. Ralph stood and struggled to get to his feet. Jack's hands shook, but he still pulls back the spear and aimed it at Ralph. Ralph noticed from the corner of his eye what Jack was about to do.

"You think that killing me will make things better?" Ralph asked struggling to get his words out. No answer was given from Jack's lips. "Fine, kill me," Ralph began. "It won't do any good except tear up everything and possibly make your tribe go against you."

"I got away with murder once didn't I? Why should this be any different?"

"Because you can't do it. You don't have the nerve to actually do it."

"You're wrong about me, Ralph."

"Am I? All I know is that there is no way you, Jack, could kill me." All of a sudden a transformation was seen in Jack's face. He didn't have the doubt face he had before.

"You're right, Jack could never do anything like this," Jack stated in a deeper and darker voice, "Jack didn't kill Simon either."

"What do you mean, and why are you talking like that?"

"You actually think that Jack could do something like this? Jack is gone, Jack isn't alive anymore, just, just like Simon."

"What?"

"When I took control of Jack and when he helped me kill Simon he was killed too."

"Stop it Jack, you're scaring me."

"I already told you! I'm not Jack! Jack is gone, and now it's your turn." Right when Jack was going to stab Ralph with the spear, Ralph took out a smaller spear he had in his front pants pocket. He dodged the force filled strike of Jack and went for the ribs. Once the spear tore Jack's flesh as quickly as possible Ralph moved out of the way, he lets Jack tumble backwards. In just seconds Jack's body hit the ground like a bag of potatoes. The tribe, in shock, had no idea how to deal with the surprised fall of their leader. Ralph crawled over to the edge of the Big Rock and saw the lifeless body that was once Jack's. He could see the evil spirit rise from the body and with laughter and pride leave the forbidden island.

"Ralph!" Piggy screamed, "run Ralph, run get away." The hunters were charging towards him.

"I killed him," Ralph whispered to himself in disbelief.

In gasps, Ralph wakes up from his horrid vision.

"What's wrong?" Piggy asks.

"Huh… nothing, nothing's wrong. Where are Sam and Eric?"

"They're right in front of us."

Ralph looks up and sees the two twin boys' sound asleep. Setting up he sees that the flames of the fire were burning. The heat of the ashes fluttering burned Ralph's eyes making them cry. Ralph didn't care all he was thinking about was that he had to watch the fire. No matter how tired he was he had to watch the fire. It was a must. Now, especially.


End file.
